Assassinos
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Porque o momento mais forte do amor é quando sabemos que ele precisa morrer, e não temos forças para matá-lo.


**Assassinos**

"_Porque o momento mais forte do amor é quando sabemos que ele precisa morrer, mas não temos forças para matá-lo."_

_

* * *

_

Para o Realidades Utópicas¹, minha maior fonte de inspiração.

**Disclaimer:** Esta one-shot é uma incrementação de um texto já existente no blog, com o mesmo nome. Os personagens são, ainda, do Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Ela o tinha alimentado, cuidado e o visto crescer. Agora ele estava ali, tentando matá-la, consumindo todas as suas energias, todas as suas poucas energias.

Estava tão cansada, tão cansada de lutar por um amor unilateral. Por um amor não correspondido, por um amor que só a consumia. Ele não se importava, talvez nunca tenha se importado. Provavelmente, na visão do moreno ela nunca tenha passado da companheira de equipe fraca e irritante.

Os anos já haviam se passado, mas aquele sentimento ainda a definhava. E, consequentemente, consumia seus amigos mais próximos, dos quais lhe emprestavam forças. Não podia continuar assim, alternando entre o egoísmo e o masoquismo. Teria que dar um fim naquilo tudo.

Por dias tentou consumar o ato. Noites e madrugadas cheias de oportunidades foram jogadas fora. Na maioria das vezes ficara deitada, olhando o teto, enquanto o alvo estava ali, bem ao seu lado, despreocupado.

Era uma tarefa para alguém com sangue-frio. Ela não o tinha, mas também não tinha opção. Com o primeiro lampejo da coragem, foi até suas coisas arrumadas na poltrona recostada no canto do quarto, na ponta dos pés, não podia fazer barulho e acordá-lo. Pegou a kunai que estava dentro da bolsa que costumava carregar.

Lentamente voltou para a cama, tomando tanto cuidado quanto antes. Ele estava lá, dormindo meio encolhido e muito frágil. Tão vulnerável que chegou a dar dó, mas ela não parou. Foi em frente, era agora ou nunca.

Conforme ia subindo na cama, lágrimas começaram a lhe cortar a pele alva do rosto. Num soluço, meteu-lhe o primeiro golpe. Ele não teve tempo de reagir, apenas a encarou, os olhos marejados e cheio de dúvidas e suplicas. Quis parar, mas não podia. Era necessário! A faca ia e voltava na velocidade de suas lágrimas e gritos. Doía mais nela do que nele, tinha certeza.

A cama já estava embebedada de sangue e ele, morto. A muito tempo. Parou e respirou. Os soluços do choro eram altos, mas sabia que ninguém ia ver o que acontecia. Choros eram comum naquele apartamento. Cravou-lhe a faca mais uma vez, e aos poucos foi decepando-o. Em pedaços não muito grandes nem muito pequenos. Tinha que caber no saco.

Talvez essa tenha sido a parte mais suja do trabalho. Mas em pouco tempo os pedaços estavam ensacados juntamente com o lençol que testemunhara o crime. Num momento insano, quis ficar com pelo menos uma parte, contudo, se isso acontecesse, sabia que se sentiria culpada, e ele nunca iria embora. Não podia, já sabia, era óbvio.

Saiu do apartamento furtivamente, o saco era grande e meio pesado; _ele _era grande, sempre ocupou espaço demais, mais do que podia e devia. Estava chovendo, surpreendeu-se por não ter notado isso antes, a água da chuva batia como chibatadas frias em sua pele e se misturava às lágrimas. Continuou, estava quase lá, só mais um pouco e tudo acabaria.

Aproximou-se da imensa lata de lixo, sorriu ao ver aonde ele acabaria. No lixo. Levantou o saco com dificuldade e o jogou lá dentro num baque surdo. Começou a rir, estava livre, tinha acabado. Virou-se para ir embora, com a chuva lavando-lhe a alma. Finalmente tinha matado quem lhe matava. O amor.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte ela acordou se sentindo estranhamente leve. O sentimento já não existia para lhe pesar o coração, nem os atos. Flutuando pelas ruas de Konoha, não parou até encontrar uma cabeleira loira conhecida.

Ele era tão bonito, e parecia tão cansado. Tão cansado quanto ela estava no dia anterior. Cansado de lutar e tentar trazer o melhor amigo de volta para casa.

- Bom dia, Naruto-kun!

Sakura lhe sorriu como a muito não fazia. O loiro abriu aquele sorriso que só ele tinha, e os lápis-lazúlis se tornaram safiras de tão brilhantes.

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan! Parece estar feliz hoje, o que aconteceu?

- Enquanto estava te procurando, resolvi passar lá no escritório da Godaime, consegui permissão para uma outra excursão de busca. – Ela ainda mantinha o sorriso e a aura de alegria, mas o sorriso do loiro vacilou.

- Vamos atrás do teme de novo? – O seu tom era tão cansado quanto sua aparência.

- Dessa vez não vamos trazer o meu Sasuke-kun de volta, Naruto – ela lhe afagou as mãos – vamos trazer nosso melhor amigo e companheiro de equipe. E nada vai nos impedir dessa vez.

Ele sorriu meio desconfiado com a ideia, sem saber se tinha de fato entendido o que a rosada lhe falara. Mas Sakura sabia, tinha certeza, que dessa vez eles trariam Sasuke de volta. Porque não tinha mais o amor para atrapalhar, para pesar e para incomodar. Agora ela não fraquejaria, e não deixaria Naruto vacilar. Eles iriam lá com um único objetivo, e sem empecilhos. Depois, quando o moreno finalmente tivesse voltado, quem sabe poderia amá-lo novamente?

Mas não agora, não nesse momento. O amor era fraco, tinha medo. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de mantê-lo quando só atrapalharia. Ela iria pelo amigo de equipe, não pelo amor platônico. E assim, só assim, o traria de volta.

* * *

Realidades Utópicas - www(ponto)jadeamorim(ponto)com(ponto)br

* * *

Aposto que chegou na metade da história e já estavam querendo me matar com um "como assim ela matou o Sasuke?". Era uma metáfora apenas, ela matou o sentimento.

Espero que tenham gostado, eu sempre achei que era isso que eles precisavam para trazer o moreno de volta no anime, ela precisava abdicar do amor que sentia por ele para poder se dedicar em buscá-lo.

Quanto a comparação dos olhos do Naruto com duas pedras preciosas, eu explico. O lápis-lazúli é uma pedra azul maravilhosa, só que ela não é brilhante, ela é meio fosca. Já a Safira tem praticamente o mesmo tom, porém brilha que é uma maravilha.

Espero que tenham gostado, tenho em mente fazer mais duas one-shot e uma shot-fic. Deixem suas reviews, eu pretendo responder a todas!

Beijinhos.


End file.
